


Feels like I'm wearing down...

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dystopia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had survived a severe medical condition as a pre-teen; forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme. <br/>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p>A/N: Title from a Nine Inch Nails song lyric.<br/>This part : Discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like I'm wearing down...

**Author's Note:**

> (Part4 of the Omega 'Verse)  
> Sequel to: Omega , It was a cold and broken hallelujah… and The Omega Centre   
> Pairing:J2   
> Rating: NC-17   
> Warning: Dub-con, Mentions of mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, (Virgin)Omega!Jared, Language.   
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

Title: **Feels like I'm wearing down...**

****

**_"There is only one sort of discipline, perfect discipline."_ **

******[George S. Patton](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/g/george_s_patton.html) **

**\-----0** \-----

Jared glanced around the kitchen in satisfaction, taking in the carefully chopped vegetables sitting ready for frying and the rest of it spotless and clean. Setting the pan on the stove he carefully measured out the oil, lit the burner and called for his alpha, “Jensen!”

For all his improvement over the past few weeks, Jensen still didn’t trust him to use the stove without supervision. Although Jared had to admit that it was not without reason- the soft sizzling noise the vegetables and meat made when dropped in the hot oil still made him nervous, making him rush that part- and risk more accidents. In fact, the first time he had fried something (onions- he wouldn’t ever forget Jensen’s careful instruction to just stir them lightly till the skin turned a pale golden colour); he had been so desperate to get his hand away from the hot liquid that he had literally ‘thrown’ the onions pieces into the oil- making it splash. It hadn’t exactly hurt as much as it had surprised him, but he still had the perfectly round scar from the healed blister on his inner wrist where a drop had landed on him.

“Everything ready?” Jensen asked as he appeared, flash of pale skin hidden quickly as he wrestled the tee-shirt in place and took in Jared’s preparations.

Jared nodded; steeling himself as he waited for Jensen to step up behind him much like the alpha had the first time when he’d taught Jared how to chop vegetables.

Jensen had explained to him that Jared needed to acclimatize himself with the alpha’s touch; and as much as he agreed with it; he couldn’t help but despise the situation. It was the same situation as the bed-sharing that Jensen insisted upon. The alpha never infringed upon Jared’s side of the bed- even in sleep, but the very fact that he wasn’t allowed to sleep in a bed of his own, _alone_ ; grated on Jared.

“Relax,” Jensen murmured, almost a habit now as he guided Jared’s hand, “The more you try to hurry, more the chances of you injuring yourself. Slow and steady does it...”

Jared nodded, making a genuine effort at following the instructions; his instinctive flinch as the vegetables hit the oil absorbed by the firm hands around his own. He heard the alpha chuckle behind him, “It’s not going to bite you, Kid.”

“I’m pretty sure it does,” he retorted with a laugh, holding up his hand to show the scar from the blister from his very first attempt at cooking.

Jensen laughed, ruffling his hair as he moved to set the table, “You can handle the rest?”

He nodded. “Should I start with the pasta?”  
Jared knew the answer himself, but couldn't help asking- _maybe a sub-conscious reaction on his part to seek the approval of his alpha?_

“Ummm yeah, sure... boil it while the sauce’s still cooking.”

He didn’t offer a verbal reply, obeying the directions without hesitation. It didn’t take too long for the meal to prepare and he watched as Jensen taste-tested the first bite.

“Well?” Jared asked when the older man failed to comment.

“Tastes amazing... you sure you haven’t been practising in my absence?”

The omega blushed, mumbling a ‘no’ as he took his own first bite. The meal continued in companionable silence and Jared waited till the alpha’s plate was nearly empty before asking, “So... that bag you brought home today... something for me?”

Jensen grimaced, “You could say that...”

All thoughts of teasing flew out as instant worry spiked in his gut, “Alpha?”

Jensen carefully set aside his fork before lifting his head to meet Jared’s gaze head-on, “I don’t think you’re going to like my so-called ‘ _gift’_ , Jared.”

Jared nodded, finishing the rest of the meal in silence- but it was no longer either comfortable or companionable. Jensen stopped him when he went to wash the dishes, gently guiding him towards the guest bedroom with a murmured, ‘you can take care of it later’.

He saw the off-white jute bag sitting innocently on the bed and glanced back at his alpha. And like he had introduced Jared to his bed that first time- to Doctor Morgan’s clinic- to chopping vegetables and to cooking- Jensen once again stepped up behind Jared; not pushing him forward, but not allowing him to retreat either.

“I can’t promise I won’t ever hurt you, Jared... ‘Cause honestly? I’m selfish enough to do whatever it takes to keep you with me. What I _can_ tell you though, is that I won’t ever hurt you wilfully or take pleasure from your pain...” Jensen murmured.

He closed his eyes, absorbing the words; knowing that irrespective of whatever Jensen had done so far; he hadn’t lied to Jared even once. He wondered if he was crazy to find comfort from this kind of brutal honesty- with _brutal_ being the key word.

“Deep breaths, Kid. C’mon... inhale... exhale” Jensen coached, rubbing his upper arms.

Jared obeyed out of habit, realizing only when the rush of oxygen cleared his head that he’d stopped breathing the second he’d spotted the ominously innocent looking bag. And deciding on the spur of the moment to accept the comfort being offered- he spun around in Jensen’s hold to put his arms around the alpha’s neck. For the first time he leaned into the older man and discovered that his head came up perfectly to Jensen’s collar-bone; providing him with a rather convenient head rest.

He felt the man freeze momentarily before tentative hands came to rest on his back, the hold tightening when he didn’t object.  
“What is it?” Jared whispered, not wanting to break the mellow mood with loud voices.

“A basic Omega Discipline Kit.”

He jerked back, gazing into the green eyes with something akin to betrayal. “I- Did I do something wrong?”

Jensen shook his head, brushing a hand through Jared’s hair and pulling the omega back into his arms, “No, Kiddo. You didn’t... it’s just a mandatory part of the TOC’s requirements for every household with an omega.”

Jared sniffled, feeling the tell-tale sting of traitorous tears in the back of his eyes.

“I want you to be familiar with what we have.” Jensen continued, ignoring the soft snuffles against his shirt, “I’m not sure how strict the Centre is about these things; so I want us to be prepared in case they decide on an inspection, you know?”

Jared stayed silent; knowing his opinion didn’t matter- not that he disagreed with Jensen. _It was always better to be prepared._

“Ready?” Jensen asked.

Jared took a fortifying breath... and nodded.

He allowed Jensen to settle him on the bed and was surprised when instead of sitting next to him, the alpha perched on the other side, facing him; giving him a small encouraging smile as he pushed the bag towards him.

Fingers trembling, he brushed a hand against the rough material of the jute bag before carefully undoing the drawstring holding it together, reaching inside- his hands found the familiar crinkle of a plastic wrapper first. Heart thundering he withdrew the item gingerly.

_A paddle._

He glanced at Jensen once and at his nod, tore of the plastic to feel the smooth wood of the instrument. After a minute he set it aside to reach into the bag again, and this time he pulled out a slim plastic-tube; undoing the cap he pulled out a thin cane. Exactly the length from his elbow to his finger-tips, it didn’t seem threatening; but the slim diameter told him that despite its benign appearance; this one had quite a bite. Shooting a fleeting look towards Jensen he swung it through the empty air in an experimental flick and felt his skin break into goose bumps at the ‘swoosh’.

Gulping noisily he decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to make sure he never ended up on the wrong side of this staff. Putting it back in its case; he reached into the bag a third time and came up with a flat velvet box. He looked askance at the alpha at that; the box seemed incongruous with the rest of items he had pulled out of the bag thus far.

Jensen just gestured at him to open it.

Inside were slim leather cuffs and a matching collar- it was undoubtedly high-end; not thick and unwieldy like it’s TOC counterparts, but fancy and if Jared could find it in himself to be unbiased- _beautiful._

He rubbed a finger over the soft leather, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jensen broke the silence.

“We should try it.”

He raised his eyes to meet the alpha’s gaze and did a double-take when he saw the man tilt his head to offer his bared neck.

“Jensen? Alpha?”

“Go on...”

It was a leap of faith, he knew; _taboo_ to even submit to an omega as a joke...but he couldn’t deny the quick flash of satisfaction that filled him when he buckled the collar into place on his alpha’s throat- pushing the steel clip of the buckle through the soft leather to make the first piercing in the material and instantly realising why this was the one thing Jensen had chosen to try.

“How does it look?”

He bit his lip- it was undeniable that Jensen looked really- _really_ alluring with that thin strip of black encircling his neck.

“Jay?” The alpha asked again.

“Good,” He found himself answering; eyes still locked on the strip of leather; “You look good.”

“Yeah?”

Jared nodded hesitantly, reaching out a trembling hand to trail fingers across the soft leather. It was almost reluctance as he finally reached towards the clasp before undoing it. “Thank you.” _For not forcing me to wear it,_ he didn’t say.

Jensen bit his lip; “We’ll keep the bag in the cupboard here... and we’ll have to ensure that they are well maintained.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Jared replied without thinking.

The alpha’s lips tilted in a soft smile, “You’re amazing; you know that?”

Jared blushed but looked away- _Jensen meant what he said but at the end of the day that’s all they were: empty compliments._

He caught the man’s gaze as he left the room and knew that it was almost as hard on Jensen as it was on him. They did get on well enough: might even have been friends had they met before Jared was branded an omega; but now Jensen _owned_ Jared and no matter how hard he tried, Jared couldn’t bring himself to forget the fact.

 

 

 

Jared’s depression increased when he opened the door two weeks later only to find the last face he had ever expected staring back at him moments before Jensen yanked him back inside the house.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞


End file.
